Hidden Behind Her Broken Smile
by unleashmysoul
Summary: Sequel to 'Letting Go of the Wheel' No one saw it coming. After the unexpected suicide of a fellow student, Degrassi is devastated by the loss and the unexplained.
1. Silence in the Basement

A/N This is the Sequel to "Letting Go of the Wheel" You might want to read that before continuing.

It was August 13th 2005, The dreaded first day of school for many.

In several houses in the Degrassi School District, Students were getting ready for their first day back. Little did they know that this year was going to start off worse than any previous year.

Manny Santos looked at her self in the mirror one last time, before heading out of the door.

Paige had alleviated the first day dilemma of 'What am I going to wear?' by having the Spirt Squad wear their uniforms. This year, the Spirt Squad was helping the new students find their way.

Manny walked down the driveway and climbed into her car. Her parents had gotten her a 2000 VW Bug convertible for her birthday.

She picked up her cell and dialed Emma.

'_She better be ready when I get there. I don't want to be late on our first day.'_

The phone kept ringing before finally going to a soft melody

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with_

"Em . . . It's Manny . . . What's with the song? That's so not your style. Anyways I hope you couldn't hear the phone because your blow drying your hair, it better not be because your lazy butt is still in bed! I can't be late, or I'll have to deal with Princess Paige and I don't want to start off this year badly. You better be ready. I'll be there in Fifteen."

Manny sighed and pressed the end button. She tossed her phone on the passenger's seat and put her sunglasses on. Backing out of the driveway and putting the car in drive, she was ready to take on Paige for round two.

After a few red lights and cheesy pop songs, Manny arrived at the Nelson Residence. She put the car in park and sang the last few lines of Britney Spears before shutting off the engine and walking up to the front door.

She knocked lightly and Ms. Nelson opened the door with a toddler in her arms.

"Good Morning Manny." She said with a wide smile

"Hi Spike. Hey Jackie." Manny said tickling the little boy.

"Emma is still down stairs, but I'm sure she's almost ready. Why don't you just head on down there and tell her to hurry up.?"

"Okay, thanks." Manny said and went to the basement entrance. She opened the door and headed down the stairs.

"Come on Em . . . You should be ready by now. Let's go." Manny yelled as she descended.

She didn't hear anything. It was completely silent.

'_Great, She's still sleeping.'_ Manny rolled her eyes.

"Emma Nelson! Get your butt out of bed!" Manny yelled as she stepped off the stairs onto the floor.

She looked at Emma lying on top of the bed dressed in the same clothes she had seen her in yesterday with an open notebook near her arm.

"It figures. Only Emma Nelson would crash out working on extra credit _before_ school starts." Manny sighed and walked over to the bed.

"Em, Come on wake-up." She said reaching out to shake the figure.

Emma's body shifted and fell from her side to her back. Manny could now see her face.

Emma's eyes were half open and empty.

Manny gasped and put her hands on her friend's shoulders and shook her.

"Em? Oh my God Emma! Emma snap out of it" Manny pleaded as tears began to form.

Manny suddenly realized the coolness of Emma's skin on her hands and stepped back suddenly, bumping the night stand behind her. She turned in time to see a glass fall to the floor, shattering on impact, with orange prescription bottles following , bouncing off the shards.

It all came crashing into focus and she fainted.

A/NPlease review. Also please check out my degrassi site- www.talesofdegrassi0. tripod .com


	2. Where is She?

Paige was standing on the steps of Degrassi C.S. tapping her foot impatiently, staring at her watch.

"Manny Santos, where are you?" Paige said in a low, angry tone.

"I'm sure she's almost here. She's a new driver, maybe she drives really slow." Hazel offered

"Well whatever the reason, it better be damn good. After the hell she put me through last year over not be committed enough, and then she pulls this. And she just expects me to hand the squad over to her. I thought we had everything worked out this summer, with her being second in command and the pretty much equal thing-" Paige raved

"Um . . . Paige, sorry to interrupt your tangent, but why don't you just call her? Save some time and energy?" Hazel suggested

"Fine." Paige dialed Manny's number and listened to the ringing and Manny's Voice Mail.

"She's not answering. What could be more important then this?" Paige demanded

Paige hung up the phone and slipped it into her purse. She walked over to the rest of the Spirt Squad and handed each of them a stack of papers.

"Okay Ladies, we have many students who will need our help today. Big smiles, be friendly to everyone. Also remember we have tryouts today after school. Make sure to hand out the flyers you each have. Any questions? . . .No? Good" Paige said before pulling out her phone again.

'_Manny, someone better be dead for you to miss this'

* * *

_

Christine Nelson was in the kitchen feeding her son Jack when she heard a loud crash come from the basement. She rushed over to the open door that Manny had just disappeared through minutes before.

"Emma . . . Manny, Are you girls okay?" She called down the stairs.

After hearing nothing, she proceeded down the stairs. After rounding the corner she noticed a pair of legs on the floor. She rushed over and saw Manny unconscious on the floor.

"Manny, Manny wake-up." She said to the girl.

Manny began to stir, opened her eyes.

"Manny what happened, are you okay?" She asked pulling Manny into a sitting position.

"Emma . . ." the girl's eyes began to water as she lifted her hand and pointed behind Christine.

Christine turned around and sucked in a deep gasp, bringing her hands up over her mouth as her eyes settled on her daughter.

Christine saw the bluish tint to her skin and her mouth, hanging open slightly.

"Emma?" She walked quickly to her daughter side. She put her hand in front of her daughter's face and waved it in front of her eyes.

There was no response. She put her hand under her nose and felt nothing.

"Oh my god, she's not breathing!" Christine shrieked

"Manny go call an ambulance! Now!' She ordered

* * *

J.T. Yorke was sitting with his girlfriend Liberty Van Zandt at The Dot. Across from him sat his two best friends, Liberty's younger brother Danny and Toby Isaacs.

J.T. had his head leaning on his propped up elbows on the table. His eyes were fixated on his girlfriends fingers tapping loudly and impatiently on the table. They had been sitting there for an hour, waiting for Manny to drop Emma off, and J.T. could tell the other two guys were just as hungry as he was.

He sighed and spoke softly as not to upset the flustered girl anymore.

"Maybe Paige called and they had to go straight to school."

Toby brought his head up from the table and looked at J.T. with wide eyes and Danny kicked him from under the table.

Liberty's face twisted into a sneer

"Whatever their excuse is, they still could have used common courtesy and called to let us know that they were going to be late or not show up at all. There is no excuse for improper manners." Her voice raised at the end.

"Can we at least order food, before it's too late and we go to school hungry? Your always telling me how important breakfast is to achieving my potential at school and now you want to risk missing breakfast on the first day?" Danny said trying to guilt trip his sister

"Your right, It's Emma and Manny's own fault if they miss breakfast." Liberty agreed

"Finally! I was about to eat J.T.'s arm." Toby joked

"Not if I got to it first." Liberty said, relaxing finally

"I don't know he probably tastes really bad." Danny pointed out

"Thanks. I feel the love. Now lets order." He said flagging down the waitress.

'_Just like old times. Why would Emma want to miss this?'

* * *

_

Manny hugged her knees to her chest and watched as Spike turned around and saw her daughter's form.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she rocked herself back and forth trying to wish it all away. A voice broke through her thoughts.

"Manny go call an ambulance! Now!" She ordered

Manny was brought out of her trance and rushed over to the phone on Emma's desk. Her hands shook as she picked up the phone and her vision was blurred by her tears.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and the numbers became clear. She pushed the buttons and looked over at Spike.

She saw Spike tilt her daughter's head back and start CPR.

Manny watched as she waited for the operator.

"Hello, what is your emergency?"a male voiced asked her

"My friend . . . she . . . she over dosed and she's not . . . breathing. Her m-mom is try-trying CPR" Manny said in between sobs.

"Okay just remain calm. Help is on the way. I want you to stay on the line until the EMT's get there okay?"

"Okay." Manny squeaked out.

Manny continued to watch as Spike attempted to revive her best friend. It was as if the world was running in slow motion.

She heard Spike's voice pleading for Emma to breath. She watched as hands were placed repeatedly on her friend chest and useless compressions made her body twitch with every downward thrust.

The hands moved faster and harder as time went on. Manny dropped the phone when she heard a loud crack echo through the basement.

* * *

A/N- Okay there's chapter two. I know the chaptersare a little short, but they will get longer.Please Review


	3. Broken Hearts Breaking Bones

Jay Hogart was standing behind the counter at The Dot serving coffee on this dreaded school day. Much to his embarrassment, his mother had gone down to the school board and threatened law suits until the agreed to let him back into Degrassi, with one catch, he was still in grade eleven. He never thought he might actually miss going to school, but he did. Of course no one would ever know that fact.

He and Spinner Mason were stuck pulling a split shift today with a few hours before and after school. The manager needed them for the 'back to school' rush since The Dot was **the** place to meet before school.

Jay put the coffee pot down and took a moment to survey the area. He saw many of his former classmates who's names he didn't know sitting at the bar. He glanced around the restaurant and noticed a few he did know at various tables.

Part of him breath a sigh of relief at not seeing his ex-girlfriend or any of her new friends. In his mind, the only good thing about being held back, was not having to deal with her in his classes. He could handle everyone else, but Alex knew how to twist a knife deeper and keep a wound from closing on him. He was still nursing his wounds from their last encounter a few weeks ago.

Jay went back to working and started to take the coffee around to tables. He noticed the social reject squad sitting at one of the tables in Spinster's area. He saw Isaacs' buddy trying to flag down Lisa as she breezed past him to take her cigarette break.

Jay went over to Spin and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, your table needs service." Jay informed him

"They're finally ready to order? They've been wasting table space for over an hour." Spinner said before going over to the table.

After a filling a dozen or so coffee cups, Jay returned behind the counter.

"Man, I'd hate to be Ms. Nelson today." Spinner whispered

"Greenpeace? Why?" Jay was curious as to why Spinner would bring her up.

"Liberty is going to rip her a new one for not showing up today. I guess she was supposed to be here this morning she has been going on about it. She told me to not serve her if she comes in. She offered me twenty bucks for my lack of service." Spinner told him while looking down at his watch

"But sadly, it looks like neither of us will get the . . ._ benefits_ of her visit today. We're off shift in five minutes." Spinner added with a smirk.

"Nice one, it might be funny if something actually happened between us. But like I said before, nothing has or will ever happen between me and Greenpeace." Jay lied.

"Sure man, whatever you say. None of the rumors are true about you and her, right? Well then answer me this 'Why is it, that every time she comes in here, you stare at her, with that look on your face as if your dog just died?" Spinner asked

"I think your getting me confused with a mirror, that's you, when Prom Queen comes in" Jay said with a glare, before storming off to change for school.

'_My heart doesn't break every time I see how much I broke her'

* * *

_

Christine heard Manny's footsteps as she ran to the phone.

'_CPR, she needs air'_

Christine placed a hand under her daughter's chin and tilted her head back. She the opened Emma's mouth slightly and plugged her nose.

Sucking in a deep breath Christine leaned down placing her lips over her daughter's and exhaled forcefully. She then placed her hands on her daughter chest and applied compressions.

'_One . . . Two . . . Three . . .Four . . . Breathe'_

Christine repeat this for five minutes.

"Dammit Emma, breathe!" She cried in frustration.

She push her hands against her daughter's chest harder and harder when she heard a sickening crack and felt Emma's chest give way more then the last compression.

Christine pulled her hands away and covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh god, what have I done?" Tears fell from her eyes and landed on Emma's body.

She reached out and pulled her daughter into her arms and cried as she held her tightly.


	4. Everything's NOT Okay

Ashley Kerwin was sitting at the front office tapping her pen nervously while waiting for Ms. H. to be ready for her meeting. She was hoping that she could be in and out before anyone saw her today, going as far as to schedule her meeting two hours before school began.

Ashley looked at the clock on the wall watching her cushion time fade completely away. As the second hand made another lap, she could hear students begin to fill the hallways.

Frustrated, Ashley got out of her seat and walked over to the Ms. Hatzilakos's secretary's desk.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you again, but do you have any idea when she'll be available? I know I've already asked a couple of times now, but our meeting was supposed to start over an hour and a half ago?" Ashley asked while forcing a smile and keeping her tone as friendly as she could at this point.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss . . ." the secretary barely glanced up from her files to give Ashley a blank stare as she forgot her name.

"Kerwin, . . . Ashley Kerwin." Ashley had to keep herself from rolling her eyes "My meeting with her was at six a.m. It's now 7:36."

"Oh right, Miss Kerwin, one second please." She said as she sifted through messages on her desk.

As the secretary flipped through them, Ashley's foot began to involuntarily tap against the carpet floor. She glanced at the clock again and was horrified to find that four more minutes had managed to squeak by since she got up from her chair.

Behind her she heard a door open and turned in time to see a large man followed by a young man in a wheelchair and a tall Blonde woman, come out of the Principal's office.

"Thank you very much again for your time Ms. Hatzilakos" Mr. Brooks said as he shook the woman's hand.

"I'll be sure to get this all taken care of today. I will call you when all the arrangements have been finalized." Ms. Hatzilakos said, releasing his hand and looking over toward Ashley.

"Oh, Ashley, I was told you were going to come back during lunch, I didn't know you were still waiting for me. Is there anyway we can reschedule?"

Ashley glanced over at the absent-minded secretary and shot her a frustrated face and looked back at the woman speaking to her.

"No, I'm sorry, I can't reschedule, this is urgent." Ashley said as calmly as she could.

"Okay, give me five minutes to call Liberty about missing the morning announcements and I'll be ready for you." She turned around and headed back into her office.

Ashley walked back to her chair and noticed that Jimmy was still there, waiting for her.

"Hey" She breathed before sitting back down.

"Hey. What are you doing in here?" Jimmy asked

Ashley felt her palms begin to sweat and wiped them on her jeans.

"I just have some stuff to sort out for this year and since I was gone all summer, I didn't have time to do it before." Ashley said slowly.

"Sure. That's the truth, but there's a lot more to it isn't there?" Jimmy prodded

"Why are you here?" Ashley asked avoiding the question

"Oh that's how your going to play. I am starting more intensive physical therapy and will need to leave and come back to school during the day. We were just trying to work out the details of my schedule so I don't fall behind." Jimmy told her. " Now back to you . . ."

"Ashley, I'm ready for you now" Ms. Hatzilakos called out the door.

"Jimmy, please don't tell anyone you saw me, please." Ashley pleaded as she stood up pulling her bag over her shoulder.

Ashley paused before stepping into the office, locking eyes with Jimmy.

His eyes show confusion, but he simply nodded and Ashley walked through the door way shutting the door behind her and sitting down again.

"Ashley, what can I do for you?" Ms. Hatzilakos said with a smile

Ashley opened her bag and handed over a stack of papers.

"I need you to sign my transcripts and my transfer paperwork. Also I was wondering if you could give me a recommendation for my university applications." Ashley rushed out, taking a deep breath after she finished.

"So your leaving Degrassi? May I ask why and where you are going?" Ms. Hatzilakos asked while looking over the papers in front of her.

"I got accepted into this great music school in London. It's a great opportunity, I can't afford to pass it up, no matter what the cost is here." Ashley trailed off at the end looking down at her hands.

"Ashley that's great. I can get these papers and your recommendation done by tomorrow, will that work for you?"

Ashley nodded and begin to stand up. The bell went off signaling the students to get to class. She tensed at the thought of a hallway filled of concerned friends would be demanding to know why she hadn't returned any form of communication in over a month.

"Wait. I'll need to ask a favor of you since you kind of put me into a small bind. I see how many activities you were involved in here at Degrassi."She said while her eyes traveled down the paper in her hand.

Ashley never was so happy to be in the Principal's office. She quickly sat down and felt her body relax slightly.

"Can you make some nominations for your replacements? Yearbook and Choir, I can handle. Your once a month music review in the Grapevine can be taken care of by Liberty. You're position as a Grade twelve representative on the student council will be voted on during elections since your seat is open. That just leaves the head of the drug aversion program, S.A.D., and Vice President of Students Improving the Environment club, those I'll need some help with."

"Oh, Um . . . Heather Sinclair for Students Against Drugs, . . . she's the most involved. Oh, you should tell Liberty to talk to Ellie Nash or Craig Manning for the music review. As for S.I.T.E. I know Emma Nelson took a break for a while last year, but really she's still the President and I'm sure she'll have an idea on who to choose. Is there anything else?" Ashley asked

"No, that's all. Thanks again for your help." Ms. Hatzilakos stood up and walked around the desk.

Ashley stood up "Thank you again, Ms H. I'll swing by tomorrow to pick the papers up."

"Congratulations again Ashley and good luck in London. We're going to miss you here at Degrassi." She said before pulling Ashley into a hug.

Ashley awkwardly returned the embrace and left the office.

'_Okay that was the easy part. Now I just have to tell Craig and everyone else. Right now being struck by lightning sounds less painful'

* * *

_

'_What was that sound! Did she just break Emma's ribs? Oh my God is that fatal? She stopped CPR, Is she dead? . . .'_

Manny's mind raced after that sickening pop rang through the basement. She had flinched as if hearing a gunshot and lost control of the phone in her hands. She heard the sound of shattering plastic slide across the floor.

But she didn't look down or move to gather up the pieces, she had completely forgotten about the person on the line. Everything had slowed down and Manny's focus was on the scene in front of her.

Manny watched as the woman, who was like a second mother to her, broke down across the room from her.

"Oh god, what have I done?" Manny heard Spike say, her voice slightly muffed by her hands.

The sunlight creeping in from a lone window caught her face. Manny could now see the tears running rapidly down her cheeks. Her own eyes blurred again and she blinked, releasing the salty liquid once more.

She couldn't get herself to look away as Spike gathering her daughter in her arms. The tears were accompanied by sobs now, her shoulders shaking furiously with each gasp for air.

Manny tried to will her legs to move forward to comfort the woman, to share her pain and to reassure her that the paramedics were on the way, but her legs would not move.

She was frozen by fear and for a moment was once again that naive little girl of her past.

Suddenly she heard a crash up stairs and the sound of Jack screaming. With that the little girl was gone and Manny ran to the stairs.

"We're down here. We need help down here." She yelled as she climbed up the stairs.

She was met at the door by a rush of EMT's.

"Where is she ma'am?" one of the asked

"Down the stairs." Manny pointed

She watched as they disappeared down the stairs and was suddenly aware of the crying toddler that has been left in his high chair.

She walked over to the boy and gently lifted him to her, trying to sooth not only him but herself.

"Everything's going to be okay Jackie. Shh . . . It's okay Jack." She repeated to herself hugging the boy tightly as they cried together.

From down the stairs she could hear a woman scream.

* * *

A/N Thank you so much for all the reviews! Sorry about the wait on this chapter, life gets in the way sometimes. 


	5. Echos Across the Walls

Christine didn't hear Manny yell out or feel the breeze as she ran behind her. She didn't hear the heavy footsteps racing up or down the stairs.

Her mind was stuck on an instant replay, the sound of bones breaking had been amplified in her brain and the only thing she could feel was the cold from the limp form she clutched to her chest.

It wasn't until someone lightly touched her shoulders that she realized there were three other people in the room.

Christine lifted her head up slowly and looked at the man crouching next to her. Her voice barely came out above a whisper

"My daughter . . . I think I killed her."

She watched as the Man's face changed from concern to confusion back to concern.

"Ma'am, I need to work quickly, that means I'll need you to let go of her." He said softly to her.

Christine nodded and gently laid her daughter down and backed away giving the EMT's room to work. She was in such a daze now that her breaths were deep and her tears had almost stopped flowing.

A female Paramedic came up to her "I need to know what happened."

Christine stared blankly and didn't respond.

"What you are experiencing is a form of shock, I need you to try and stay focused on me. We need as much information as possible to help your daughter anything you know could help save her." She said slowly

Christine focused and recounted find Emma unconscious and not breathing. She then told her about doing CPR and the sound.

"I think I broke something . . ." she confessed

The Woman's eyes soften and she told Christine they would do their best to save her daughter.

She then walked back over to the other's already working on her daughter.

Christine looked on as the paramedics took vitals of her daughter. Watched and listened as they worked against time.

"She's not breathing, bag her . . . "

"I can't get a pulse or any signs of life, bring out the paddles . . . "

"Charging . . . Ready CLEAR!"

Christine didn't hear Manny yell out or feel the breeze as she ran behind her. She didn't hear the heavy footsteps racing up or down the stairs.

Her mind was stuck on an instant replay, the sound of bones breaking had been amplified in her brain and the only thing she could feel was the cold from the limp form she clutched to her chest.

It wasn't until someone lightly touched her shoulders that she realized there were three other people in the room.

Christine lifted her head up slowly and looked at the man crouching next to her. Her voice barely came out above a whisper

"My daughter . . . I think I killed her."

She watched as the Man's face changed from concern to confusion back to concern.

"Ma'am, I need to work quickly, that means I'll need you to let go of her." He said softly to her.

Christine nodded and gently laid her daughter down and backed away giving the EMT's room to work. She was in such a daze now that her breaths were deep and her tears had almost stopped flowing.

A female Paramedic came up to her "I need to know what happened."

Christine stared blankly and didn't respond.

"What you are experiencing is a form of shock, I need you to try and stay focused on me. We need as much information as possible to help your daughter anything you know could help save her." She said slowly

Christine focused and recounted find Emma unconscious and not breathing. She then told her about doing CPR and the sound.

"I think I broke something . . ." she confessed

The Woman's eyes soften and she told Christine they would do their best to save her daughter.

She then walked back over to the other's already working on her daughter.

Christine looked on as the paramedics took vitals of her daughter. Watched and listened as they worked against time.

"She's not breathing, bag her . . . "

"I can't get a pulse or any signs of life, bring out the paddles . . . "

"Charging . . . Ready CLEAR!"

Christine was horrified to watch her daughter's body jerk and the single note droning on, silencing the sounds in her head.

She flinched every time they shocked Emma's body. She stopped breathing when she saw them suddenly stop.

She faintly heard the man with the soft touch say. "Call it."

The other man looked down at his watch "8:17 A.M."

"No. . . . No, you have to keep going." Christine pleaded

They all looked at her now with ashen faces.

"No!" She let out a long intense cry filled with grief that echoed of the basement walls.

Christine crumpled to the floor sobs once again racking her body. Her heart pounded and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

The woman walked back over to her.

"I'm so sorry, there was nothing we could do. She's gone."

* * *

.Author's Note: Sorry for the very very long wait with this story, It will be getting a brand new chapter soon, it's done it just has to be edited. As for the short chapter, it was important to me that this chapter not be overshadowed by other POVs. 


	6. Busy Signal

**A/N- I know I know, this update took too long, and it's not that long. I am prepared for not so great reviews. But I am looking ot finish this story and my others, since I have new ones I want to write but feel I should finish those in progress first.**

Archie "Snake" Simpson was looked around at the faces he had seen every school day morning for the past five years. After long vacation, he was happy to see them again. He was even thrilled to see some of his less favorable students.

He had woken up that morning with a mixed feelings. Even though every year he said goodbye to a group of students, this year was a going to lead to a bittersweet end. The kids sitting in his classroom now, had been in his homeroom for five consecutive years.

He had watched them grow in school, even some outside of school. They had all secured a special place in his heart and he couldn't help but feel saddened by this beginning of an end of an era.

He was pulled out of his moment of nostalgia but the shrill ringing of the bell sounding. He got up from his desk and went to close the door.

He looked down the hallway and noticed to familiar students yet to be in their seats. He slightly smiled at the lack of change in the situation.

"Paige! Hazel! Get in here, you know I can't start my day off right without asking you two to stop the chatter while I'm talking." He said with a hint of sarcasm and a grin.

The two girls walked over continuing their conversations as they approached.

"She is just so inconsiderate. I still can't believe she said I'm not committed enough to the spirt squad and then she doesn't even show up. She is such a hypocrite. I hate that girl sometimes." Paige stated

"Okay are you going to talk about this all day? Because it you are, I'm so not sitting next to you. I can not listen to another word about Manny Santos not showing up." Hazel said annoyed

"Fine, but I still haven't seen her yet, I bet she snuck in and is trying to avoid me." Paige looked up and smiled as she walked through the door "Morning Mr. S."

"Good morning Sir" Hazel greeted him warmly.

"Welcome Back Ladies." As the girls walked away to their seats and he walked back to his desk, he took a moment to ponder where Manny might be. The announcements on the Tv brought him away from those thoughts and he focused on his computer screen.

Twenty minutes later homeroom was over and a familiar student slipped into his classroom. He heard a throat clear and turned to see JT Yorke stand in front of him.

"Excuse me for bothering you Mr. Simpson, but I need to talk to you." JT started, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he spoke. "Now normally I'm not one to tell on a friend, but in this case I have to say I'm concerned."

Archie sat down on his desk and folded his arm's listened to the boy speak and nodded "Go ahead JT."

JT looked down at the ground and spoke rather low. "Emma wasn't in homeroom and neither was Manny. Manny I'm not really surprised, she does stuff like that some times" He took a deep breath, "but Emma, Emma never misses homeroom. She also missed breakfast this morning at the dot. And neither is answering their cell. It's just I'm a little worried and I thought you should know."

Archie took a deep sigh in. "Thank you for telling me JT. And don't worry I won't tell the girls you told me."

JT had a small look of relief and walked to the door of the classroom. "Do you think that when you find them, you can let me know that their okay? I know it's stupid, but it's just one of those weird feelings and I need to know their ok."

Archie nodded again and shut the door to his classroom. He walked over to his phone quickly and dialed his home number. Busy signal. He waited a minute and dialed again. Busy still. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and shared JT's concern. Something was not right.

He picked up the phone and redialed again.

Busy signal.

'_What if something happen to the girls? Something is terrible wrong I can feel it. Come on Emma pick up . . .please someone pick up'_


End file.
